There are many especially important operations in which it is necessary to physically mix plural distinct phases such as gases and liquids. Indeed, reactions between a gas and a liquid are common in the chemical industry. In such processes, it is important to maximize the interfacial area between the distinct phases so as to maximize the rate of reaction, the yield, or the like in such processes. It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in contacting of plural, distinct phases so as to enhance or improve the physical processes based on such contacting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improvements in absorption and reaction of olefins, either gases or liquids, by sulfuric acid in the hydration of olefins to produce alcohols.